A basic liquid crystal display usually includes a liquid crystal cell with two crossed linear polarizer films. An attachment element is generally used to bind the polarizer film to the liquid crystal cell. Upon the completion of a confidence test, such as a high temperature process or/and a high humidity process, which is often applied to the liquid crystal display, the shrinkage of the polarizer due to the mismatch of thermo-mechanical properties results in light-leakage phenomena or shrink mura.